


Impromptu Plans

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Boy's Night Out Leads to Impromptu Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Plans

“Okay guys. I’m going into Jersey. Try not to destroy Philly before I get back.” Hannibal told the world at large, shoving his room keycard in his pocket as he did so.

“Why don’t we get to go to Jersey? I want to see the gardens!” Murdock was excited, excited about the chance to visit the garden state.

It was Face’s job to calm him down, so he spoke while Hannibal slipped out the door. “It’s just called that, there aren’t really gardens everywhere.”

“Oh.” Murdock was so disappointed.

“It’s just across the bridge from downtown Philadelphia.”

“They have a bridge?” His face lit up, and Murdock darted out of the room.

Face turned a questioning look on B.A., who was taking up most of the chair in the small, cheap hotel room.

BA shrugged. “He’s part homing pigeon.”

A joke or an insult, it still made Face feel better, because it was true. Murdock was just insane enough to show up where he was supposed to at the right time.

“So Hannibal needs some personal space, but he left us all of Pennsylvania to play in on this fine Saturday afternoon. What do you want to do?”

“College town, bound to be a game somewhere.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

“You want to come?”

“After keeping four women happy during Hannibal’s last plan, I could use some guy time.”

“Cool.”

Not an enthusiastic endorsement, but Face would take it. While Face changed into clothes more appropriate for hanging out then a suit without a tie, BA found a game. Face didn’t care and didn’t ask, but he almost laughed when they arrived. BA had found a college women’s basketball team doing a charity game. The charity of choice was a local orphanage.

And Face did put more than the requested admission in the ticket sellers hand, quite a bit more. Besides his uncanny ability to find things that helped kids, BA also thought he had Face pegged. As Face slipped another couple thousand into the donation jar (he liked a good bankroll when on the run) he decided to show BA just how well Face knew him!

 ~~HFBM+MFHB+HMFB+HBFM~~

“Great game.” BA said as the spectators around them started to leave.

“Yeah, those ladies got a real shot at the playoffs.” Face agreed readily.

“Lot to be said for solid fundamentals.”

“I never really understood the hang up people have against women’s sports.” Face was having a hard time hiding his grin. He knew BA was hoping for an indication of what was next. “Maybe not as aggressive as men, but a lot more bouncing.”

“Dribbling.”

“No, bouncing.” That got Face a punch on the arm, but as it only pushed him sideways in his seat, it was a gentle tap.

“Arena’s emptying out.”

“So it is.” Face could let the silence stretch out, until the line for the exit was gone and an exasperated BA had to speak.

“Face, what now?”

“Oh, is that why we’re still sitting here? You want my opinion!”

“Whatever. I’m going to get some food.”

“You’re buying me dinner? How nice, since I tossed most of my bankroll to the orphans.”

BA had the grace to look embarrassed. “Good cause, you know.”

“They all are, just warn a guy, okay?”

“Your choice, where we go.” As much of an apology as one was likely to get out of BA, but it also kept Face as the dedicated decision maker.

“Like you didn’t want me to do the planning anyway. I bet I can get us into La Parrott Azure!”

“The what?” The disbelief and panic in BA’s voice was music to Face’s ears. He was already regretting that he gave Face so much control, as that sounded fancy.

“Let’s get a cab.”

As the cab headed for the address Face had given him, BA squirmed in the back seat. He relaxed a little as the area around them got a little dirtier, and a lot poorer. The team could put him in fancy suits and stuff his pockets with cash, but the big man only felt comfortable that way if he was playing a bodyguard!

BA breathed a sigh of relief when the cab pulled up at what once was a seedy little Irish pub named McDougall’s. Now it was a filthy hole in the wall restaurant named Doug__’s. It was the kind of place health inspectors refused to enter and that made BA’s stomach growl. A lifetime of institutional food had left Face with a cast iron stomach, but he still planned on lots of bread for this meal.

 ~~HFBM+MFHB+HMFB+HBFM~~

The problem with serving hard liquor with food, was that it was real easy to start a food fight. Face hadn’t planned on that, but some drunk had taken offense to a couple of friends having a meal. When he demanded to know why BA was trying to be white, BA had stood up. Face’s rearranged plate of greasy salad (how did one make lettuce greasy anyway?) had splattered the drunk’s face.

It was a lot kinder than BA’s fist to the face, but the drunk didn’t appreciate it. He was a local and a regular, and his fellow drunks staggered to his defense. It wasn’t so much a fight as an exercise in self control, as Face and BA defended themselves without permanently injuring the drunks. It was only after BA broke the bartender’s bat over his Mohawk that the police were mentioned, and Face dragged BA out of there.

“Don’t get a show like that in those fancy places you like.” BA said as the jogged down the street.

Face was saved from answering by the flashing blue lights approaching Doug__’s. They slowed to a walk, but still got around the corner as fast as they could. Running to the end of that street, while glancing over their shoulders, got them beside a bar as the police car poked its hood out of the street. They ducked into the much nicer bar without catching the name. BA found a dark booth with a good view of the door and a poor view of the stripper on stage while Face went to get some beers.

The girls who snuggled up to Face were looking for a drink, so Face bought them a round as well. A few cheek kisses as thanks, and he carried the beers to BA. Face sat down and took a refreshing swallow before the girl’s pimp showed up. When neither BA of Face could be talked into the service offered, the pimp called his armed muscle over. Then he decided he needed a hundred bucks for the service already provided, namely the kisses at the bar.

Face contained his eye roll with difficulty. “If I pay it, will you leave us alone?”

BA answered before the pimp could. “Not a good cause.”

The muscle reached for their guns. Two minutes later BA sat back down to finish his beer as Face removed the firing pins. The pimp spit out a mouthful of blood, but missed Face’s loafers.

“I’ve friends on the force. You tourists are going to jail!”

Face’s loafers didn’t miss the pimp’s head. “What’s the world coming to, when two guys can’t even drink a beer in peace?”

“Coming to an end.”

“Amen, brother. Let’s go find a new place to worship.”

“Blasphemy?” BA said just loud enough to be heard.

“God enjoys a good joke. Have you seen the platypus?”

“Good point, but the devil is who we got to worry about now.” The devil here was the drunkenness, the racism and the crime that made them a target.

“I know a place where nobody will care.”

“Said you’d never been to Philly.”

“But I know people who have.”

“Okay.” BA stood, kicking the awakening muscle in the head as he walked by. He was used to Face knowing more than he should, or at least knowing the people who knew more than they should.

They were half a block away when they saw the next cop car, not near any open doors. BA turned to face the street, and Face ducked behind him. Probably wouldn’t work in a well lit area, but the cops were looking at faces and not counting legs.

A quick walk up two blocks and Face was bribing a bouncer to let them in a trendy nightclub. The Voodoo’s and Voodon’ts was filled with beautiful people, drinking and dirty dancing with strangers. BA found a table with spindly stools that didn’t look capable of holding him, but they managed. Face finally got their drinks, but he didn’t make it to the table. In this place, there weren’t usually polite requests for a dance so much as inviting flesh pressed against you.

Face managed to keep his group of interested beauties where BA could watch them, and Face could watch BA. He was dangerous in a fight, but a complete teddy bear the rest of the time. Not that their life style left much time for being gentle, but Face loved to see that side of BA. Here, women found BA and dragged him to the dance floor.

As big and dangerous as BA was, women and kids instinctively knew they were safe around him. The women who danced with BA were free to have fun or grind against him in a vertical parody of bedroom activities, because BA wouldn’t expect more from them. If some guy got too friendly with a girlfriend, a soft whisper in BA’s ear would take care of it. Face wished he could fake that kind of power, but knew he’d abuse it.

Not that BA was immune to the lust and sex in the air, but it took a while to get to him. When it did, he would allow himself to touch what was being displayed for him while looking charmingly guilty. Face knew the signs and was hoping their luck for the night would work for him, matching his timing.

When BA matched the swaying hips of the woman plastering her body to him, Face selected a target. BA let his hands hold a perfect ass as he danced with another woman, and Face moved closer to his target, while staying in BA’s sight. When a petite blond practically sat on his dancing lap, BA held softly to the outside of her thighs, but refused to look at Face.

Face was grinning when he asked the sweating guy who still wore his football team jacket to dance. The next few minutes went by in a blur, but as exactly as Face hoped. Proud jock started yelling about fags destroying the world. This scattered the girls but brought the rest of the college football team over to defend their straightness. For someone who didn’t like to look at Face when he was turned on, BA made it over in a big damn hurry.

Football players tended to be big and strong, and used to working as a team. But they had to plan out calls, somebody had to tell them what to do, as Hannibal did for BA and Face. Except Hannibal hadn’t had to explain every step in a long time, as they were more than a team.

Keeping the bar to their backs and trusting the onlookers to act surprised if anybody tried to sneak up behind them. BA and Face stood and let the team come to them in fours and fives. Some of Face’s conquests were prepping for a second go when the music stopped. Angry, authoritative voices were trying to get through the crowd, so BA and Face vaulted over the bar. Cutting through the employees’ only area, they exited into an alley. No cops here, so they ran.

An alley and some dumpsters let them count the cop cars passing. BA shook his head before speaking, eyes scanning the road. “Three patrols looking for us. We should go hide in the hotel.”

“Hey, a bus!” Face was looking out the other end of the alley, and sprinting for the bus after mentioning it.

The driver frowned, but opened the door for a knocking Face. The driver looked scared when BA jumped out of the dark and on the step behind Face, but relaxed when BA handed him money instead of robbing him. He didn’t like it when BA snagged the seat directly behind him, but closed the doors and started to drive on.

BA lay in the seat, legs in the isle, panting as if he’d run for miles. Face sat beside a tired looking twenty-something in a waitress uniform, and gave her a dazzling smile before speaking. The whole bus heard every word the con man said, but only the waitress would find a couple hundred bucks added to her pocket.

“I thought for sure we’d miss this bus, my stepbrother and I. Couldn’t get a cab, and had to run six blocks to get here. Mama had an accident at work, they don’t think it is serious, but we still need to get to the hospital.”

Face’s words calmed the bus, as those who wanted to listen had a great story coming. Those who didn’t want to listen would forget the two men all the sooner, wondering about the cop cars that slowed down to look over the bus. When dispatch asked the busses in the area to check in, BA sat up to remind the driver of his threatening presence.

The driver couldn’t remember picking up a white man and a black man at the same time, especially two that knew each other. When the bus headlights reflected the blue of the hospital sign back at him, the bus driver wished them good luck with their Mama. He didn’t reach for the radio until he was a block away.

They were only a couple of blocks from the hotel, a steady pace having put a nice distance between them and the hospital, when Face grabbed BA’s arm as if he saw a cop car. BA saw a small, understated sign before Face dragged him inside. On the inside, The Blue Parrot was no longer understated. Neon lights and pulsing music helped the crowd of men get friendly. In the center of the dance floor was an enormous birdcage, with two men in skimpy bird outfits further encouraging friendliness.

A young man in a lime green silk suit came up to purr in BA’s ear. “Hello Adonis. You want to dance?”

BA looked to Face, pleading and threatening.

Face used the same smile that had made the waitress trust him. “My friend would love to dance with you, after I speak to him.”

“I’m sure he’s worth waiting for.” Lime green suit said with a smile, before backing a short ways off.

Face stepped closer to speak to BA. “Cops are looking for a white guy and a big black guy doing guy stuff. These people don’t care as long as we don’t condemn them. If the cops think to look for us here, as long as we are doing a little melting pot thing, they won’t turn us in. Now go dance.”

“Got no problem using prejudice against bad guys, but isn’t it mean to lead these guys on?”

“They’re probably less desperate for a good man then those girls at the other place. Go have fun, I’m in the mood for some Korean.”

While BA found the kid who was licking his pierced lips at Face, Face let lime green suit take his place. Heat filled BA’s face but he let lime green suit lead him to the dance floor. It took the cops an hour to decide to check the place, more than enough time for BA to loosen up. The cops spoke with the bartender, who shrugged and gestured at the dance floor.

Face had introduced his punk to the group in leather, and now wore a spiked purple wig and a too large leather vest. The show he was putting on with the punk was outshining the guys in the cage. BA ignored all that, as he saw how many guys could sit on him while he did pushups. The other muscular guys in the crowd tried to keep up, yelling good natured banter at each other. The cops only did one quick circuit of the place before leaving.

When BA ducked away from his prize for winning, a kiss from each of the six men he’d been able to pushup, Face was there with his crowd of leather. Punk got a special introduction to lime green suit as leather began to dance with muscular, so nobody noticed BA pull Face into the bathroom. A quick look under the flimsy stalls confirmed they were alone, so BA faced Face as he spoke.

“Cops are gone, lost our scent.”

“I thought you didn’t want the guys to think we were just using them.”

“I don’t!”

“Then follow me.” Face said as he headed for the last stall, pushing the door in.

Confused, BA walked over, expecting a window to escape out of. Instead he squeezed into the stall with Face. Face managed to latch the door, but BA had to put a leg on either side of the toilet for Face to turn around.

“Anybody comes in; their imagination will let them know what we’re doing.”

“What?” BA asked, but shuffled backward anyway.

Moving to cover the latch with his body, Face made a Vanna White gesture at the sign on the stall door.

 _Please have sex quietly!_

BA’s mouth dropped open as if to speak, but Face’s tongue was blocking his mouth. Face knew how to work his tongue, used it to tease BA’s tongue into kissing back. The toilet lid clanked as it was shifted by BA’s body weight. He was trying to move away, trying to be the safe guy who wouldn’t hurt anybody who didn’t deserve it. But Face wasn’t that guy, he was the guy who took advantage of that guy! BA could have ended this with a snarl and a shove, and would if Face deserved it, but he didn’t. BA let it continue, let Face kiss him, until his large hand found soft blonde hair.

Face grinned into the kiss, and reached to undo BA’s pants. With his erection growing in Face’s hand, BA couldn’t deny how much he wanted this, not even to himself. He sagged back and sat across the toilet, surrendering. Face took his role as victor seriously, and broke the kiss to kneel before a worthy opponent.

“No, Face.” BA begged in a voice that was much smaller than his desire.

“Nice try.” Face admitted, before using his hands to pull BA’s balls out of his clothes. They would keep his left hand busy while the right worked the shaft he couldn’t get into his mouth. Then Face began licking and sucking, paying special attention to the vein on the underside.

An ineffectual hand on his shoulder tried to push Face away, even as BA’s other hand pulled his head closer. The whole bar could have come in for a leak and stayed to watch for all Face cared or noticed; his universe was moaning under him. When both hands of his universe squeezed, Face sucked down all he was given, sucked until BA pulled him up for a panting hug.

When BA could speak, he tried to sound angry. “Why does a night out with you always end like this?”

“Why you won’t admit you like it?”

“I’m not into makeup.”

“This is about who you want, not what the world thinks of you.”

“And you think I want you?”

“There’re forty guys out there. Bring any of them in here and I’ll never do this again.” Face whispered his challenge, the one he’d been too scared to make until their lives were ripped apart and each second of freedom became precious.

BA stood, shoving Face against the wall so he could open the door. But that was as far as BA got, so Face held on to his tiny spark of hope. BA tucked himself away, and spoke to the sign. “You lie, all the time, always to get what you want. But you speak the truth to me, so you don’t really want me.”

“What?” Face knew prison had changed them both, because BA would never have spoken this way before, he would have never admitted to thinking about this thing between them. But Face didn’t know BA thought something so wrong! “BA, you, Hannibal and Murdock are the only people in my life I’ve ever trusted enough to be honest with!”

BA turned hopeful eyes to Face, but didn’t speak.

“I’m honest with you, right?”

BA turned his whole head toward Face and nodded.

“I want more than a pity fuck from you. Around you, I am finally safe, and completely free.”

BA glanced back at the sign, so Face had to keep talking.

“I keep dragging you out, getting you relaxed and horny, so I don’t have to beg for your touch. But now I’m begging you to answer me. If this is how boy’s night out ends with us, why do you agree to it?”

“You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted so much I had to lie about it.” BA whispered to the sign, and then whipped around to press his body to Face. The flimsy stall couldn’t handle it, giving way and knocking the wind out of Face when he was crushed under BA. Someone yelled, but BA ignored them to roll off Face. He helped him to sit up and patted his back, ignoring the door closing behind him.

Face was still gasping when the bartender threw open the door to demand an explanation. Face tried to explain from where he sat on the rubble. “He was handing me some toilet paper, at the stall just collapsed!”

“You were trying to have wall sex but couldn’t use the wall!”

“He could fix it, he’s really good with tools!”

“I can see that!” The bartender added as his voice went up an octave, and his eyes darted to Face’s lap.

Face smirked and leaned back so the man got a better view. BA made him hard and not being able to breathe had only wilted things a little, something Face wasn’t ashamed of.

BA ran an embarrassed hand over his Mohawk, and tried not to grin.

“That’s it, I’m calling the cops!” The bartender was just using the threat of the cops to get payment out of them.

Face got to his feet, hoping he had the energy to run, but got the wind knocked out of him again when he saw BA pulling money out if his pocket.

Satisfied with his payment, the bartender left.

BA turned a shy grin on Face. “It was for a good cause.”

The only thing Face could think of to answer that with, was throw himself into a desperate kiss with BA. He broke it off before he could return to full hardness, so it was a very short kiss. “Can we go to the hotel now?”

“Bout damn time!” BA had mentioned the hotel hours ago.

“Right back at you.” Face was concerned with the years that had passed since their first actually accidental coupling.

Another kiss, and it didn’t matter. They proudly walked out of the bar, hand in hand. Once the hotel room door closed behind them, they found far more excitement than anything else they’d done that day, and found it together.


End file.
